


Discipline

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggett finds a locked case in Mulder's old office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

AD Skinner looked up from paperwork as his computer dinged at him. Email from the new X-Files agent.

 _AD Skinner,_

 _In going through Agent Mulder's belongings, I came across a locked case with your name on it. Would you like for me to deliver it to you?_

 _\--Agent Doggett_

Skinner sighed loudly. There really was no guarantee that he wouldn't need to leave that case down there, even if Agent Doggett seemed more responsible and trustworthy than Mulder had ever been.

 _Agent Doggett,_

 _I will be down this afternoon to discuss its contents with you._

 _\--AD Skinner_

Maybe they would be a good deterrent for Doggett to follow proper protocols. Mulder always had seemed to enjoy his punishments, except the almost unbearable irony of being spanked by paddles that resembled the little green men he so avidly looked for.


End file.
